In the airbag devices, a configuration is known in which an intermediate base fabric is used to divide the interior of an airbag into a plurality of compartments, a protective base fabric is provided within a predetermined compartment to cover an area around a gas entering port, and the protective base fabric is seamed integrally with a coupling portion along which the intermediate base fabric and a first base fabric are coupled to each other (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, the protective base fabric includes an extended portion that extends toward the gas-entering-port side of each coupling portion, and a shield portion is provided in the extended portion, and the shield portion is raised upward in a loop manner.